The present invention relates in general to a dispenser for supplying powder contained in a chamber of the dispenser, and more particularly the present invention provides a dispenser for permitting a predetermined amount of powder to be supplied out of an outlet or nib of the dispenser by a simple manipulation of an actuator. The dispenser according to the present invention is applicable especially to, for example, cosmetics or cosmetic applicators such as rouge applicators, eye-shadow applicators, face-powder applicators and foundation applicators, paint applicators, flavoring material applicators, and other applicators which are generally used for dispensing a predetermined amount of powdery material by a simple manipulation of the actuator thereof.
Conventionally, many designs have been made to provide dispensers for supplying liquid such as writing ink and cosmetic liquid materials. The known dispensers for liquid have two types of structure, that is, a structure in which the liquid is forcibly fed to a nib by utilizing a piston or compressed air, and a structure in which the liquid is naturally fed by utilizing the capillary action of bellows or liquid feeding elements. However, the known dispensers are not applicable to powders.